Her Three Guys
by soybean prophecy
Summary: Because Sasuke is her "three guys".


Uh…I…kinda took a vacation? For like 6 weeks? Okay, I was in China, and they can't upload anything there, so…yeah. Sorry. Especially for _Definitely, Maybe_. SORRY! Forgive me!

Quote-fic. Oneshot! :D

Disclaimer: Psh. Yeah right. I don't even own ten goldfish.

Summary: Because Sasuke is her 'three guys'.

* * *

><p><em>Every girl has three guys in her life.<em>

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" She turned to find Naruto waving his hands frantically in the air, trying to get her attention.

She sauntered over to the ramen stand, Ichiraku, where her team awaited her.

"Hey, ugly."

She fumed. "You better keep your mouth shut or I'll punch you into next week!"

Fake smile. "Whatever, _ugly_."

"ARGH! SAI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" She screamed.

"Hn."

Sakura turned to face her newest victim. "For the last time, Sasuke-kun, 'Hn' doesn't mean anything!"

Smirk. "Aa."

"UGH! YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANT TO RIP MY HAIR OUT!"

"But, Sakura-chan, baldness isn't very attractive." Naruto chose this moment to pop in.

"Huh, like she was in the first place." Sai signed his death certificate.

"Hn."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" Eyes narrowed. Fists ready to punch.

They all shrunk.

"Um…nothing?" Naruto supplied, eyes wide and scared.

Smile. Smile.

"Okay!" Sakura skipped away.

"…"

_The one she loves,_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Said boy faced her.

"Hn?"

"Look what I got you! Tomatoes!" She said, gesturing to the basket she held.

Smirk.

"Aa." _Thank you._

Smile.

"You're welcome!"

Munch. Munch.

"Are they good, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Aww…Thanks, Sasuke-kun!"

Silence. Chew. Swallow.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

Eyebrow raised.

"Aa?"

"I love you."

"Hn."

Smile.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

Happily walks off.

"…Hn."

_Sakura…_

_the one she hates,_

The rosette was frustrated. "He forgot my birthday!"

But, more, she was sad. "Sasuke-kun forgot…"

"Sakura-chan, happy birthday!" He handed her a present.

Hug.

"Aww, thanks Naruto!"

Open. Look inside.

"Ramen…?"

Bounce. Bounce.

"Yeah, yeah! You always buy it for me, so I though I'd return the favor!"

Sly smile.

"But there's only one…?"

Gulp.

"Uh…"

Pat. Pat. Hug.

"Oh, that's okay, Naruto." She smiled.

Look down. Eyes water.

Naruto noticed. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay—oh…Sasuke-teme?"

Bites lip.

"H-he forgot…my birthday…"

Reassuring grin.

"I'm sure he didn't!"

"I don't know…"

She forces a smile onto her face as she heads down the street.

_I hate you, Sasuke-kun…_

_and the one she can't live without._

Sakura was angry.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hi, ugly."

"Hn."

Smile.

"Hi, Naruto-kun and Sai-kun."

Twitch. _Naruto-kun and Sai-kun?_

Naruto and Sai exchanged glances. _What about Sasuke?_

Poof.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I saw this alien and he was trying to return to his planet, so I—"

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto shout together.

Sheepish grin.

"Ahaha. Yeah."

Kakashi noticed the Uchiha silently fuming.

"Sasuke? Oi, hello?"

Waves orange book in his face.

"…"

Glare.

Whisper.

"What crawled up his butt today?"

Giggle.

"Naruto!"

Chidori activated.

"Shut up, dobe."

"WHAT WAS THAT, TEME?"

Sigh.

"Ah, that never gets old, huh…"

Sakura smiled. "I wouldn't want it to…"

Sasuke glanced at her.

_Me neither…_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

Gasp.

"What happened?"

Pain. Blood.

"Ugh…Rain nin ambushed us."

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let you guys go on the mission on your own. Only if I wasn't stuck at the hospital…"

"Sakura."

Glance up.

"Hm?"

"You're annoying."

Huff.

"Hmph. Fine, I won't heal you then."

Mumble.

"Inmsdkfny."

"What was that?"

Incoherent speeches.

"Inmshorgsy."

"What?"

"…I'm sorry."

Shock.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"…And I didn't forget your birthday."

Blink.

"Huh?"

Shy glance.

"Here."

Sasuke thrust a box in her hands.

"…Uh?"

She examined the gift and opened it carefully.

"A necklace…?"

Small blush.

"…Hn."

Wide smile.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

Pause. Pause.

"You know, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"I can't live without you." She tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear.

Giggle. Smile.

"I'll see you later!"

Smirk.

"…Hn."

_I can't live without you, either._

_And in the end,_

"Oi, TEME!"

Scowl.

"What, dobe?"

Bawl.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! AND BEFORE ME!"

Smirk.

"Hn, shut up, dobe."

"UGH! EVEN WHEN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, YOU'RE A PRICK! I DON'T KNOW HOW SAKURA-CHAN CAN STAND YOU!"

Triumphant smirk.

"Hn, whatever."

* * *

><p>"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Haruno Sakura to be your bride?"<p>

Soft smile.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

Cheers. Wolf whistles.

Quiet whisper.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I love you. No matter what. Even when I hate you."

Smirk. Smirk.

"...I love you too."

_they're all the same guy._

* * *

><p>Awww…SasuSaku….*Sniff<p>

It's so sweet! Especially the quote.

Here's the quote:

"_Every girl has three guys in her life._

_The one she loves,_

_the one she hates,_

_and the one she can't live without._

_And in the end,_

_they're all the same guy._"

AWWWWW. I LOVE THIS QUOTE. SO CUTE AND TOUCHING. :D:D:D:D


End file.
